Metabolic Imaging Core Project Summary/Abstract Substantial advances in non-invasive imaging technologies have enabled highly sophisticated assessments of body composition, tissue physiology and brain function that accelerate translational research in human obesity and nutrition. The central goal of the NORC-H Metabolic Imaging Core is to coordinate and centralize the research imaging needs of NORC-H and encourage use of advanced metabolic imaging techniques. The NORC-H Metabolic Imaging Core will also provide support in research design, including but not limited to standard and emerging body composition techniques, positron emission tomography and tracer development, functional magnetic resonance imaging and brain morphology protocols. The aims of the NORC-H Metabolic Imaging Core are to: 1. Provide a variety of advanced imaging services and assistance in the development of protocols for nutrition and obesity studies in need of imaging-based outcomes. 2. Provide consultative services in imaging analysis, including quantitative interpretation of imaging data. 3. Provide a variety of image-guided biopsy techniques for research purposes, including muscle, liver bone marrow and adipose tissue biopsies. 4. Provide space and technical personnel for specialized imaging analyses. 5. Conduct tutorials and workshops in imaging techniques used in metabolic investigation.